warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Behemoth
Introduction The Behemoth is a medium robot with 4 heavy hardpoints. Abilities This robot has a devastating ability named Siege Mode. Upon activation, Behemoth remains stationary, and moves its 2 heavy weapons in the middle upright to firing position, being able to fire 4 heavy weapons simultaneously 3 seconds after ability activation. 4 heavy weapons is unprecedented in War Robots, providing insane damage output, sometimes able to one shot, one kill most enemies with powerhouses like Trebuchet, Glory, Redeemer, Dragoon, etc. The deactivation also takes 3 seconds, in reverse order: upon deactivating, Behemoth loses the ability to fire its 2 middle heavy weapons, then 3 seconds later Behemoth is mobile again. Strategy Behemoth has extremely high health (Raijin-ish) and unbelievably immense firepower, giving it unparalleled advantage in direct combat, even in point-blank brawls, so players should seek cover or benefit from shielding to close in and destroy. Never be engaged with this monster in open areas (eg. the middle square of Shenzhen), even if you are sure you can win in the duel. Doing otherwise will result in receiving heavy damage and more likely, death. Behemoth is still a major challenge when it is mobile, because 2 heavy weapons still pack a punch, so do not underestimate it. Behemoth is one of the four robots that have a toggleable ability that forces them to stand still. The others are Fujin, Raijin and Weyland. Despite its advantages, Behemoth has a large frame, mediocre speed, and slower flexibility. This means that spread shot weapons (machine guns, shotguns) and explosive weapons can be more effective and dangerous to the Behemoth. To counter these dangers, mid-long range setups (such as Dragoon, Trebuchet, and Tempest) and rocket setups (such as Exodus, Avalanche, and Trident) or Ember is ideal. Another major issue is that Behemoth is weakest when it is activating/deactivating its ability. For 3 seconds, Behemoth is stationary AND only able to fire 2 weapons, and even worse, it does not have any kind of protection for its bulky body. This is a small but sufficient window of weakness which allowes enemies to deal crippling damage to the Behemoth, as some setups can deal 100,000+ DPS (eg. three accelerated level 12 Mk2 Avengers with 3 level 6 Thermonuclear Reactors), enough to vaporize you in 3 seconds. Avoid constantly being out in the open, and remember to deactivate the ability in advance when stuck in a battle that does not favor you, so you still have time to escape, or otherwise deliberately fight to the death if the enemy is inevitable (do not panic). Usage of the Phase Shift active module is highly recommended when deactivating in the midst of combat. Also, it is possible to use the ability in mid-air, so for example you can fall off a ridge to avoid a deadly enemy pursuing you, activate the ability and have 4 heavy weapons ready for the enemy at the time when he falls to finish you off, and you can finish him off instead. Unfortunately, fast, agile robots can circle the Behemoth and can continuously unload volley after volley of damage making it hard for the Behemoth to target or damage them, however, unsuspecting light robots can get dealt massive damage when they are not aware. When piloting a Behemoth, it is critical to keep smaller and faster robots at bay. Additionally, when selecting a target, assault robots such as the Pantheon robots, Ragnarok Squad robots, Ao Jun, Invader, Blitz, Hellburner etc. should be given priority, as they pose the greatest threat to the team and can potentially destroy the Behemoth with their powerful close-range weapons if they get close enough. Known to be the only robot to fire 4 heavy weapon slots at the same time, Behemoth is arguably the strongest robot without redirecting abilities (like Retribution or Dragon Breath), and it is classified as a medium robot (but should be heavy since 4 heavy slots). Sizing up to 129K HP and 34 km/h, Behemoth earned its name by its intimidating appearence and firepower, strong enough to eliminate an Invader or Falcon with its 4 Avengers or Embers. It is considered as the most dangerous non-redirecting robot War Robots have ever had since Bulwark made its way in. Possible Setups These setups are recommended for the Behemoth: Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. Close Range (300-350m) Mid-Range (500-600m) Long Range (800-1,100m) Overview Due to its large frame, low speed and lack of shielding, the use of the Behemoth as a close-range brawler can be a double edged sword. While the damage from four heavy weapons can have a devastating 'One Shot/One Kill' potential, the (shorter) reload times of many short or mid-range weapons on other robots make use of Behemoth as a brawler a high risk/high reward option. However, an aggressive or even 'Kamikaze' style-of-play can make this a fearsome opponent, especially using Ember, Exodus or Redeemer . Not Recommended *The use of the Nashorn and Kang Dae are not recommended due to the relatively low damage, with many robots in the current meta (as of 2018) having the Dash or Descend ability, which enables them to dodge kinetic sniper fire. Both weapons can also be blocked by both physical and energy shields, which are commonplace in the mid-high leagues. However, at max levels (and with additional bonuses) Kang Dae can be a three-to-five shot robot killer, with 4 short-range heavy weapons quickly taking down energy shields and decreasing HP by half with a single volley. *The use of the Thunder and Glory are not recommended due to bullet spread of each weapon's shotgun-like nature. The use of the Calamity is also not recommended due to the need for movement toward the target for maximum damage. All require the Behemoth to move into extreme close range with no room for retreat. However, at max levels (and with additional bonuses as above) Glory can also be a three-to-five shot robot killer, with 4 short-range heavy weapons quickly taking down energy shields and decreasing HP by half with a single volley. Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase BehemothLoader.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Loader